leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion, Eranus, the Light of Ancient Times
Champion Info Eranus, the Light of Ancient Times is a custom champion from the custom champion series. Abilities bonus attack damage per stack. This bonus is doubled in melee stance. This also multiplies bonus AD from items. }} | }} Eranus shoots a projectile forward. Its damage is reduced by 20% if it already hit a champion. When it hits a champion, Eranus gains bonus attack speed for 3 seconds; this bonus stacks with itself with a maximum of 2 stacks. |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 1050 }} Eranus shoves target enemy away from him, dealing physical damage and knocks the opponent back over 0.5 seconds. If the target hits terrain or another enemy, they are stunned in place for 1 second. |leveling2= % of total attack damage}} |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 325 }} | }} Eranus' next basic attack deals bonus physical damage and has bonus life steal. The life steal gain is halved if the attack is used in ranged stance. |leveling = % of total attack damage}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = }} | , Stellar Energy will go on cooldown as it is used, not as the basic attack is performed. It is therefore possible to use two Stellar Energy-empowered attacks in a row with some timing. }} }} Targets an enemy unit. After a 0.5 second delay, the ground under him collapses briefly, dealing physical damage to the target and everyone in a 175-radius around them. All enemies hit are slowed for 3 seconds. |description2= If this spell was cast while Eranus was in melee stance, the slow is multiplied by 1.5. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} | }} Eranus is in . He uses his default stats. Upgrading this skill increases Eranus' range. |description3= Eranus is in . He gains armor and magic resist, but is melee. |leveling2= |leveling3= |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = }} | }} Lore Eranus was born in Sutela, a lost archipelago-city at the west of Ionia. He was raised as the heir to inherit his father's place as governor of the islands. As he prepared himself to his future position, he saw a lot of complacent people, bathing in their unfitness. He grew dissatisfied towards his future function, that amounted in his mind to representing a bunch of pigs. As his father passed after their ceremonial passing-the-torch duel, Eranus gained control of Sutela. At first, he was authoritative and instored a lot of new laws, but he couldn't get his subjects to work like he intended to. Plus his younger brother Sternus was far more popular, leading the people to open defiance towards him, culminating in a rebellion and a battle that nearly cost Eranus his life. Retreating to Ionia for help against a dissident population, he called out for the elders to cull the filth, but was only set to be watched over by one person. While Eranus first dismissed the idea as a joke, the Ionian elders did not. Under the watch of Karma, Eranus's mentality was dissected, and by the time he faced his people under her watch, he already had gotten sight of his wrongdoings, and knew what he would have to stop. Pacifying the little archipel had left Eranus wishing to repay the favor. Soon afterwards, Sternus battled Eranus with unknown results. While Sternus departed, a changed Eranus became a kinder leader. He was still as absent as ever, but for a different reason; to follow the teachings of Karma, he would have to join the League of Legends. Category:Custom champions